Lost in the Ice Age
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: What if a human along with a teenage cave girl helps three prehistoric animals get the baby back to it's family? Join Delaney as she enters the world of the ice age and she must be brave in order to get home. She has the power of her necklace to travel and she must be brave to do it.
1. Weather Changing in Two Worlds

I have known that the weather is changing and now I am wearing my native American necklace. I have missed my friends from high school years and sometimes I wish that I fit in with the others. In an another world, an squirrel was trying different ways to get his acorn safe. Then a herd of different animals were migrating and one animal asked how will they know it's an ice age and his friend said in an angry tone, "Because of all the ICE!"

I want to fit in and then I looked at the pic and then I sighed. It was a pic of me with my friends from high school. I have known them since I was little and we used to hang out at lunch, but now that I graduated, my friends are now at college. Mother Nature did say something about that I will go to different worlds whenever I wear different necklaces.

I miss them anyway. Now that I'm in a program that helps me get a job, I felt like I'm a new person and I feel like I don't fit in this world anymore.

I sighed and said to myself, "Man, I miss my friends and I think this not right." Then I made a wish. This wish is different than the one I made last time. " **I wish I can have an adventure**." Then I noticed that my native American necklace started to glow and before I know what was happening, a bright flash light was made, and then nothing.


	2. Meeting Starglow

I landed in the trees and landed with a thud in the ground. "What a landing.", I said and then I looked around and there I found that everything had changed. I then gasped when I saw a native girl. The native girl gasped back and backed up a bit and she asked, "Who are you?" I stammered, "I- I- I'm Delaney Edwards. Who are you and where am I ?" The native girl said, "Whoa. One question at a time Delaney. I'm Starglow a native and that point we're going south cause there's an ice age coming." Then she started to look at me and said, "You don't look anything like me. I mean the hair." I giggled and said, "What about your hair? It's like out of this world." Starglow giggled a bit and then we turned around and saw some animals that are complaining about one animal. That animal is a mammoth and I can tell that he is a grouchy one.

The Starglow said, "I think you should come with me and you can't catch a cold." I said, "I don't know, I should find a way back home and my family would be worried about me." Starglow said, "It's okay, but let's look around." Then we noticed that high on the trees there is a sloth. Starglow noticed it and after the sloth came down and can tell that the animal can talk. I can tell that he is lonely and I am starting to feel sorry for him. Starglow then discovered something, she told me that sht thought the different humans were just legends and that made me a little confused. "Ok I'm a little confused here. First how do you know about the different types of humans and second why are you wearing different clothes that is made of animals?", I asked her and Starglow said, "I'll tell you about myself after you tell me your story." I sighed and said ok.


	3. Meeting Sid and Rhino Madness

I stated to look at the sloth and Starglow and I noticed that he is talking about the migration. I said, "If you're looking for the herd that's migrating, you missed it cause they went by." The sloth looked at us for a while and then he said, "It's not that I'm looking for, it's my family." I gasped when I heard him speak. Starglow looked at me and asked, "What's the matter Delaney?" I told her while I pointed my finger at the sloth and said, "S-s-sloth! S-s-sloth's talking!" Starglow looked at me confused and turned back to the sloth and said, "You're looking for your family and what about them?" The sloth then said that they left without him! I gasped at this and I can tell that is bad. Then we start to feel sorry for the poor sloth and we heard that his name is Sid. Then I heard him say, "Alright I just go by myself." Then I said to Sid, "Hey you might wanna be careful of where you're stepping." But I said it too late because Sid stepped on something disgusting. It was dung. I said while Starglow looked disgusted, "Oh it's gross and that is disgusting." Then Sid tried to wipe it off and we two humans decided to follow him, just in case there is more trouble. We walked on for more until we spotted some rhinos so we decided to let him handle it on his own for awhile. Then while we walked for some more and then I stopped and Starglow asked, "What is it Delaney?" I told her, "I can tell that the sloth is in danger." I was right and Sid is being chased by some rhinos! Then the both of us started to run and then to our surprise we saw the no good mammoth again!

Then I tried to find some rocks and then I found a lucky one and then I threw the rock at the rhino and then it hit him real hard and then I said to the two rhinos, "Hey! You no good rhinos are messing with the wrong mammal. Why can't you pick on someone your own size?" Then the rhino who is called Frank said, "Like you tough girl?" Then I realized I made a mistake. A huge one. Then Starglow used her spear and then said, "If you rhinos tried to hurt her you are going to regret the day you mess with us." Then the rhinos ignored us and they charged at the mammoth and poor Sid was dangling on the cliff. This was not a pretty sight for the both of us and then after the mammoth defeated the rhinos they started charge at us. I can't take it anymore and then I roared and then I charged at them and Starglow tried to stop me and then I lifted the rhino off of the ground and swung it around and I did the same thing to the other rhino. Starglow stared at me with amazement.

Then the two mammals slid down the cliff and I can tell that they are not hurt. Then after they went we girls went down and then we started to walk then that was when I stopped when the mammoth noticed me.


	4. Manfred and Shelter

The mammoth looked at me and then he got shocked as if he knew what other humans are and Starglow got in the way and said, "Hey you grouchy mammoth. Leave my friend out of it." Then the sloth noticed that the cave girl is alliances with the other human girl. I said, "Very funny. I thought Starglow knew what other humans are." Then we started to walk away and the mammoth said to me, "Why are you with the cave girl? You must not be alone without someone like her." Then I looked at his eyes and I noticed that they seem like human like. Then the sloth asked, "What's your name?" I said to the two, "D-Delaney. My name's Delaney." Then Starglow said her name to the two animals and then the mammoth said to me, "That's a pretty name. Now I must ask what are you? Are you some kind of cave woman?" I said, "No. I-I'm a different human." The moment I said it the two animals got interested. Sid said, "I thought the stories of different humans were just stories." Then I got confused and said to Starglow, "They know about different humans too just like you."

Then I asked the three of them, "Ok I am confused. First off, how do you three know what different humans are?" Starglow then said that the different humans come from a different world and then they get there with their so called native american necklace. I gasped at what she said and looked at my native american necklace. I remembered what Emma told me after I got back from the dinosaur era and then we started to walk our way and then I heard the mammoth saying his name and his name is Manfred. Then I gathered up some wood for a fire and shelter. Starglow did the same and then we found a place to spend the night.

Then while I set my load down I looked at the sky and then I can tell the sun is setting. Then Starglow noticed the load and asked, "That's your shelter?" I said, "No it's for the fire and the rest are for my shelter." Starglow liked it. Then I said, "Wow. My muscles are burning." I took a look at hers and asked, "That's for your shelter?" Starglow told me that it is and she went hunting for some food for us. Then rain came down and I was already in my shelter. I told Starglow about me and I was finishing up the story by saying, "The last thing I remember was a blinding flash of light and falling through the trees and finding you and that was about it." Starglow then said, "That's a great story." I smiled and then we deiced to rest our eyes for a while.


	5. Trouble going on

I woke up early to catch for some air and then while I was going to take a little walk, I noticed that Starglow awoke too, so I went to explore while she was getting herself ready. Then while I was walking along I heard barking and growling. I gasped and hid. I looked and saw a pack of saber tooth tigers attacking a group of humans. This was not a very good sight. Then I discovered a woman is backing up over a waterfall! This was not good and to my horror the cavewoman jumped over the waterfall! I had to get to Starglow and fast! I ran as fast as I can and saw Starglow putting some stuff away and she saw me out of breath. She asked me, "Delaney what's wrong? What is it?" I told her that there is trouble and she asked what is it and where then I told her, "Down a waterfall. A cavewoman jumped over a waterfall to get away from a predator. She is in trouble." Then Starglow said with a determined look on her face, "Then we have no time to loose. Follow me." Then we started to make sure that we are not too late. I can tell that she might have a little chance to survive. By the time we got to the waterfall Manny and Sid were already there and I can tell that the cavewoman might not make it. I was getting a little worried.

Then we saw the cavewoman holding something in her arms and to me it looks like a bundle.


	6. Meeting Diego

Starglow and I were getting worried and I offered to help the woman out and the she grabbed my hand and I pulled her out of the water and using my healing powers I healed her up. Starglow was impressed. Then after the woman was healed the baby stared to wake up, and saw us. I gasped of relief because the baby is okay. Then Starglow and I saw Manny walking away. I gave him a glare and I heard Sid saying he can't leave him here. Then something caught my eye. Smoke! "Starglow, there's smoke! That must be their family up there.", I said to her. Sid then said about returning them until Manny said, "Let's get this straight, there is no we. There never was a we and in fact without me there wouldn't even be a you." I got my eyes wide. I can't believe he said that. Starglow asked, "What are you talking about?" Manny then said about him not going. Starglow, Sid and I gave him glares and I said, "You know what? I am glad that I managed to save Sid instead of you because you are nothing but a big grouch." The cave woman nodded her head as to say that she agrees with me and Stargolw did the same. Sid added, "Yeah be a jerk. We'll take care of them." We then started to walk to the other side of the waterfall and Starglow said to the cave woman that everything is going to be okay. Sid then started to climb while we wait for him to test it out and we ignored what Manfred said that Sid is an embarrassment to nature. I called out, "Be careful Sid. You don't wanna get hurt would you?" Sid then said to me, "Don't worry Delaney I'll be careful." Then I had this horrible feeling that something is not right. I saw the baby falling from it's bundle! I got shocked and so did Starglow. Then the baby started to fall! Manny was about to catch the baby, but something else did. I got my eyes open wide because it was a saber toothed tiger! I got so mad that I got my weapons out and started to charge at the tiger. While Manny grabbed the baby, the tiger growled and the mammoth grunted I think. I did a hiss and a growl with a roar. Then the saber tooth tiger got scared and tried to act casual. He cleared his throat and said, "Um that pink thing is mine." I glared at him. I was not sure if I can trust that cat. Starglow brought her spear and pointed to the cat. "If you even think to try and attack the mother and her child, you are going to be sorry that we ever saw you." She even added, "Step away from the different human." That was when the tiger got it's eyes wide. My guess is that he knew what different humans are.

I looked at Starglow and wanted to know what's wrong with her. Then the saber toothed tiger said something about returning them to their herd and I said, "Very funny and nice try tough cat." The tiger then glared at me saying, "You calling me a liar?" I glanced at him saying, "I didn't say that though." The tiger said that I was thinking it and Sid said that he reads minds. Then he said to us, "Names Diego friends." Manfred went first and then Starglow and I said, "I'm Delaney, and we're not your friends." Diego then said if we're looking for the other humans we are wasting our time and I raised a brow as if I was confused. Diego added that they left this morning. Manfred said, "Thanks for the advice, now beat it." Starglow just stared at him and I can tell that she doesn't like him.


End file.
